One and Only
by SeleStarz
Summary: Ally likes Austin but he has a girlfriend. Austin isn't feeling how he felt for for his girlfriend anymore. Instead his feelings went to a certain brunette... This is just a random one-shot I wrote and I'm basing it off of Adele's song one and only.


**I guess this is my first real one-shot… It's just a random idea I had. I didn't know what to name it so I used the title of the song I used. I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I don't own Austin and Ally**

ALLY POV

I sat on the piano bench wiping the tears I wish wouldn't fall. Here I am with a broken heart trying my best not to cry but failing miserably. I know I sound dramatic right now but I can't help it. I have fallen in love with my best friend and partner Austin. Sound good? No it's not! He will never love me back. I hate that I fell for him because of that reason. He's happily dating Felicia. Gosh, she's beautiful. Her light brown hair is perfectly curled and she has green eyes that any boy can love. No wonder Austin chose her. She's so beautiful. Not to mention she's a star at school. She's a cheerleader (of course) and a softball player. She gets straight A's all the time. Let's not forget she's popular. But she's so kind and friendly as well. She's someone I envy and I hate it. I hate that she makes me compare myself to her. I will never be like her. She's just too perfect and I'm just... Me. I will never reach the level that Felicia is at.

Okay, now I'm just putting myself down. I have to stop this. I wipe the remaining tears from my face and get off the piano bench. I leave the practice room and look over the balcony to see Trish** (1)** sitting on the counter and holding a magazine but she wasn't reading it. I looked over in the direction of where she was looking and saw Austin and Felicia (Great...). They were sitting in the area of Sonic Boom that has the couches and they were really close. It broke my heart to see this sight but I have to let it go. I walk down the stairs and make my way towards Trish.

"Ugh, look at them." Trish says knowing I was present. "I hate that they're together."

"Why would you say that?" I ask looking over to see Austin's arm around Felicia...

"I know she's like a sweetheart and all but she's just... I don't know... Too perfect for him?" She tries to explain how she felt. I kind of know where she was going with this. It's not that she's too perfect. It's all the guys that like her. She doesn't normally stick to one guy for this long.

"Why don't we just try to be happy for him?" I question knowing my answer was no. "He's happy and that's what matters." With that I look back over at them and I saw them share a quick kiss. I turn around and start to play with the hem of my shirt. I'm trying to fight back the tears because I know one thing right now.

They're not worth letting fall for someone who will never notice them.

...

AUSTIN POV

I can't believe what's going on right now. Okay, that's an over exaggeration. I can believe what's going on right now. I just don't know why. I started dating Felicia last month and it was amazing the first week. But all of a sudden Ally keeps sneaking into my mind. I thought of her more and more as Felicia and I dated. Slowly my feelings for her left and went straight to Ally. I know I should have broken up with Felicia by now if that was the case but I couldn't. She was so sweet and caring. I didn't want to just dump her for another girl. So I stayed with her. I tried to make myself love her again. But I only felt that way when I thought of Ally now. Even when Felicia kissed me, for the first time yesterday might I add, I couldn't help but wish that at that moment those were Ally's lips. After I took notice to see Ally's back at us and Trish shoot her head down to look at her magazine. I wonder how they feel about this.

I was sitting at one of the tables by the food court waiting for Felicia today. The whole time though I was thinking about Ally. How her brown hair is just as perfect as her brown eyes. Not to mention she has the most wonderful smile. Come to think of it I haven't seen that smile in so long...

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw Felicia make her way over to my table with a troubled look. "Hey Felicia." I happily greeted as she took a seat across from me.

"Austin we need to talk." She simply said. I knew something was up.

"Okay. What's up?" I ask and she looks at me for a few moments.

"I'm just going to say it," she took a deep breath. "I met someone else." It then dawned on me that she was breaking up with me... That's great! Well, not great. Just that means I won't worry about hurting her feelings if I actually love Ally.

"Oh, who is it?" I ask curiously.

"Danny." she says and he pops into my head. They would make a good couple.

"Cool." I simply say and she looks at me confused.

"Wait, you're not mad?" She asks and I shake my head.

"Nope. To tell you the truth I met someone else too. Well, not met. But know." I explain and she smiles.

"Who?" She asks me.

"Ally." I say and smile to myself.

"Oh, you guys are like, best friends right?" She asks and I nod my head. "That's awesome." Then there was an awkward silence.

"So are we broken up?" I ask.

"I guess." She said. "But let's not think of it like that. Think of it as we are now friends?"

"I agree." I say and we smile at each other. "Now go get Danny."

"And you get Ally." She says and we say bye. We walk away from each other and I make my way to Sonic Boom with a bounce in my step. Once I get there I hear piano from the practice room. I walk up the stairs and lean on the doorway to watch Ally play beautifully.

_You've been on my mind  
I grow fonder every day,  
Lose myself in time  
Just thinking of your face  
God only knows  
Why it's taken me so long  
To let my doubts go  
You're the only one that I want_

I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before  
Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,  
You never know if you never try  
To forgive your past and simply be mine

I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms  
So come on and give me a chance  
To prove that I'm the one who can  
Walk that mile until the end starts **(2)**_  
_  
ALLY POV

I finish the song with power and start to slightly cry. I fight the tears once again not wanting them to be for nothing. Some slip out and I wipe them away. All of a sudden I feel someone sit next to me and I turn my head to see Austin sitting there slightly smiling. I gasp not expecting to see him. Did he hear me? Oh no! He couldn't have heard it!

"That was a great song." Austin says and I still can't talk. I'm too overwhelmed to say anything right now.

I do find my voice a few moments later. "Thanks," Is all I say in a quiet voice.

"So who did you write that song about?" He asks me and I gape at him a little.

"Um, no one?" I try on him but I could tell he didn't fall for it.

"Ally, tell me. I need to know because you started crying and I don't want to see you crying." I look at him to see his face so serious. I can't stand seeing him right now so I look down immediately. I need to tell him because if I don't, he'll keep bugging me.

"Well it's about..." I take a deep breath not knowing how to say this. "You. I can't stand seeing you date Felicia. She's so perfect and much better than me. I can see why you like her. I'm sorry you heard the song. You weren't supposing to." I stutter out and start to hold in tears. Crying won't help me. It will never help me.

AUSTIN POV

Ally just told me she wrote that song about how I was dating Felicia and now she's trying to hold back tears. This is my fault. I didn't realize it but I was hurting her. I didn't mean too. I didn't know she felt the way I felt for her. It breaks my heart to see her distressed about this. How could she say that Felicia's much better than her?

I take my right hand and cup it in her chin. I bring her face up and make her stare at me. Her face was a little stained from previous tears but she still looked as beautiful as ever. "Ally, you are so beautiful that it kills me when you say you aren't as beautiful as Felicia. I think you're even more beautiful than her. Don't ever say that about yourself because you are wonderful and I love you for that." With that I did what seemed right in the moment and kissed her. My eyes fluttered shut and I could feel her tensing up at first but then relaxing into the kiss. She brought her right hand to my left cheek and I kissed her deeper. We pulled away moments after and I put my forehead on hers. "I love you Ally Dawson."

"I love you too Austin but there's one problem. What about Felicia?"

"Oh we broke up," I explain. "She fell for Danny and I fell for you." I saw a smile form on her lips. The smile that I haven't seen in a while. I smiled back too knowing that I just kissed them. "And just so you know I accept."

She gives me a confusing look. "What?"

"I will let you be my one and only." With that I kissed her again.

**Random story complete! I hope you enjoyed it. **

**I know right? Trish without a job…**

**This is One and Only by Adele.  I don't know if the song works with the story but I used it anyways…**

**Like I said before I'm still working on my new multi-chapter story so go on my profile to check out a SNEAK PEEK of it. Tell me what you think it's about! **

**Review! Favorite! Let me know your thoughts on the story **

**SeleStarz**


End file.
